Talk:Maps
Section 0 The new maps added (Zaphod) are all in German. I know we have a lot of German contributors here, but I would think this is an English resource (at least this version of the wiki, making more versions with more languages would be cool). Your thoughts? --Karlos 20:26, 16 Sep 2005 (EST) I think this page is getting a bit too cluttered. Should some of the less useful maps be removed? --Hewus 22:03, 17 Sep 2005 (EST) :This page definitely needs organization. If you see less useful ones, please list them here first and explain why they should go. If you hear no opposition in reasonable time, zap them. (That's to save you the headache of removing them, then having some opinionated guy like me put them back in.) :) --Karlos 15:47, 18 Sep 2005 (EST) ::Ok then, any complaints about removing these? ::#Tyria Map Loads like an interactive map, but it is just a standard picture without any details. Half the maps loaded slowly, while the others froze and didn't load at all. ::#Guild Wars Atlas A collection of small detailed maps of each zone of pre and post searing ascalon only. This isn't even complete. ::#Catacombs 404 not found. ::#Catacombs Pre-Searing Ascalon These are a mess. It looks like they are used as a reference to find NPCs, but if you want to find someone, you can just search GuildWiki. Pre-searing only. ::#Fort Ranik Great Northern Wall These mission maps are guides, which are already provided at Fort Ranik and The Great Northern Wall with their own maps and more detailed walkthrough. Plus, 2 missions doesn't seem like a very complete collection. ::I am unsure if we should remove the Moomanibe (eg Kryta) and Zaphod (eg Kryta) map collections. The Moomanibe maps are simply one of the big maps split up into small pieces, and don't provide any benefit over using the larger maps, apart from it possibly being easier to use or simply a smaller download. The Zaphod maps are in German like you said, and there is no reason to use these for English users. I don't feel that map guides really need to be listed here, because like I said before, if you wish to look up someone or something, you can just search GuildWiki for it. ::If these are removed, all that should be left are a few full pre and post searing maps (both interactive and static images), and smaller maps for the areas not located on the world map. --Hewus 00:17, 19 Sep 2005 (EST) :::My votes (keep/lose): :::1: lose (It is interactive, but all nodes except ascalon city say "null"), 2: lose (incomplete, though pretty), 3: lose (broken link), 4: lose (ugly) and 5: lose (shallow content). Also, German pages, lose, "before Ze Germans get here!" :) --Karlos 15:34, 19 Sep 2005 (EST) ::::Don't mention the war, please. --Tetris L 15:44, 19 Sep 2005 (EST) :::::What war? That's a quote from Snatch (tons of profanity). If you've seen the movie, you know it has nothing to do with Germans, if you have not seen the movie, please don't judge the quote. --Karlos 16:02, 19 Sep 2005 (EST) :::: I have removed the suggested maps, and have reorganised the remaining ones into what I beleive is a neater structure. --Hewus 15:56, 22 Sep 2005 (EST) Creating our OWN maps How about creating our OWN maps, instead of just linking to somebody elses? To kick off the discussion, I've created a Map of Old Ascalon. I'm not a graphics wizard by any means, so the result looks quite crappy. Nothing fancy. But it does the job, and the numbers are there to identify the locations of NPCs and bosses in the text description of the area. What do you think? If the majority agrees that this is good, I'll go ahead and create more maps, starting from Ascalon. And if we can agree on a common standard for formating, maybe others can create maps for other areas in the meantime. --Tetris L 06:29, 10 Oct 2005 (EST) :What are going to do about filesize? Any decently sized decent quality map is over 200kb and that seems to kill the wiki when you try to view it. I have a FPE Luxon map that looks way better than the one we've linked to and one for the Kurzick side coming also. | Chuiu 04:22, 28 March 2006 (CST) ::I'm not sure it's actually useful to add the comment "These maps are pieced together by fans"? I say this b/c ALL the maps we see are created by fans. I think the note saying the map isn't available on any continental map should be enough. If someone feels strongly enough about it, please revert.Wongba 11:16, 3 July 2006 (CST) Southern Shiverpeaks The map for the Southern Shiverpeaks is outdated. I've scouted all the major fansites, however, and it's the same map they're all hosting, so it appears noone has done an update of it since the addition of Grenth's Footprint / SF / War Camp. Doing a scale-and-paste job of our current GF map onto the main Shiverpeaks one probably wouldn't be too hard, but there are some license/ethics issues that I am not quite sure how to handle. --Bishop 16:37, 9 March 2006 (CST) :Ok, I uploaded a full map of the southern Shiverpeak, courtesy of my exploring elementalist. The file is: Image:Map_Southern_Shiverpeaks.jpg. Someone needs to write the area names and outline the entrances and so forth. Volunteers welcome. :) I am having problems viewing it though. Try downloading it or something. --Karlos 17:23, 9 March 2006 (CST) ::Uh oh, wiki breakage. When I attempt to view your map, I get Fatal error: Allowed memory size of 12582912 bytes exhausted (tried to allocate 7028 bytes) in /usr/home/guildwiki/public_html/includes/Image.php on line 1071. Probably not so good. --Bishop 21:44, 9 March 2006 (CST) :::I had the same error trying to upload it once (it's 1.3 MB) and I get it now everytime I try to see it. :( --Karlos 04:36, 10 March 2006 (CST) :::: Hmmm. Looks like the wiki software is having problems with images that are beyond the recommended file size limits. It will let you upload files larger than the recommended but it won't display them. This is probably fixed in a MediaWiki update. Oh, and I reduced the size of the image down to about 730k -- Image:Map_Southern_Shiverpeaks_%28optimized%29.jpg. It still crashes the wiki. -- James Sumners 04:55, 10 March 2006 (CST) :::::I don't know if this will help, but if you remove color from the image it will reduce file size. Cartographing Hey folks. I got 4 maps from Inde over at GuildWarsGuru. He sent me raw maps of the Fissure of Woe, The Underworld, Battle Isles and the Isle of the nameless. The Realms maps are excellent, just like the GW Online maps only clear and raw. I plan on working on the two Realms maps since I have wanted to do it for so long and I have so much info to put there. The Battle Isles one is no different than the ones you get from your M screen (in fact, I think my ele's map is more complete), but the Isle of the Nameless one is blown up nicely. Anyone interested in doing those two? --Karlos 03:19, 16 March 2006 (CST) Campaign based Labels Should there be campaign based labels? Like "Prophecies Campaign Maps" and "Factions Campaign Maps"? :I think it's a moot point until there are substantial maps to fill up a Factions section. --aCynicalPie 12:11, 5 April 2006 (CDT) ::I went ahead and changed it over, per GuildWiki:Community Portal request. --AlexMax 09:45, 2 May 2006 (CDT) :::And I went ahead and reverted that. There is not enough content to justify the split. Even if the Factions side was filled with as many maps as the Prophecies side, I'd still favor one nice article for all maps, there are just not that many. --Karlos 09:48, 2 May 2006 (CDT) :::: Edit conflict >< What he said :p Skuld 09:49, 2 May 2006 (CDT) ::::: If that is the case, it might be a good idea to take out the "Convert to Prophecies" request for the maps in GuildWiki:Community Portal. My apologies, I didn't mean to go over anyone's head, I was just trying to contribute. :) --AlexMax 10:08, 2 May 2006 (CDT) Tyria Map The Tyria world and region maps linked in the article are pretty outdated. They don't include the Grenth's Footprint area, and additionally with one of the recent updates in-game labels were added for the individual areas. It seems like it would be a good time to upgrade. --aCynicalPie 00:54, 29 April 2006 (CDT) :As none of those maps are ours (all are links to other sites), it is kinda hard to update them. If you know of other maps that are more up to date, feel free to add the links to the page. --Rainith 00:57, 29 April 2006 (CDT) ::I suppose I was more referring to creating new ones specifically for Guild Wiki, rather than linking someone else's (as Tetris suggested above). I would actually do a world map myself, but I don't have anywhere near the needed amount of exploration to do such a thing. --aCynicalPie 12:34, 29 April 2006 (CDT) :::I've been mapping on my warrior character and am up to 99.8% on Tyria. Once I reach 100% I'm going to try to create a community map for GuildWiki. I've always had a beef with the 'Moomanibe' maps; much of the areas on his maps are only partially revealed, he uses varying text sizes, and they're outdated. A perfectionist's nightmare. --Ayhoe, May 25th, 2006 ::::If you create and upload one here that is fine, but please keep it under 200K in size, see GuildWiki:Image use policy#Uploaded image size for info. --Rainith 16:09, 25 May 2006 (CDT) :::::I might be able to find hosting for them somewhere else. I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. :) In other news, I reached 100% today (Grandmaster Cartographer! Yay!) but I plan on doing some finishing touches before starting on the big maps. --Ayhoe :::::I recently completed and uploaded a map of the Ring of Fire, which has replaced the outbound link on the maps page. More regions will come later. I expect to do the Southern Shiverpeaks next. --Ayhoe GoogleMaps API Map http://www.phototraffic.com/ is a great interactive map of both Cantha and Tyria making use of the google maps api. Neon 12:46, 18 May 2006 (CDT) :Cool, guru used to have a google maps one that I used all the time, but it went down and never up again Skuld 15:48, 25 May 2006 (CDT) 100% Explored Canthan Map for Canthan and Tyrian Born's Does one exist? I still don't think it's possible for tyrians to get 100% due to the fact there seems to be no way to access the Shing Jea Arena or that little area outside of Shing Jea Monastery that Cathan born characters first start out in. Right now i'm at 97.5% Canthan Map completion on my Tyrian Born. Anyone have more info on this? --The King Tarosian 21:58, 4 June 2006 (CDT) :See Talk:Title#Exploration 100% possible or not?. --Rainith 22:05, 4 June 2006 (CDT) ::I have seen 3 people in game now with Canthan Grandmaster Cartographer all of whom were Tyrian born (including TC Fish). So, yes, it's possible. --Karlos 11:12, 14 June 2006 (CDT) :::100% in both areas became possible when ANet opened the "locked" missions to outsiders, e.g. Minister Cho's Estate in Cantha and The Great Northern Wall in Tyria. --Gares Redstorm 11:23, 14 June 2006 (CDT) Perhaps notes should be added to the maps detailing what percentage of exploration they show? This would allow someone to know what they're getting before they get the often sizeable download. RossMM 06:05, 20 August 2006 (CDT) : My version is beyond 100%, if I'm going to have the best estimate I can give, it's 103% more or less. My map version is a merge of a Foreigner and Canthan GrandMaster Cartographer. --- Laibcoms (talk | ) 03:17, 14 September 2006 (CDT) Two new maps The two new maps posted by Frost Babe (in the Factions Retail Maps section) are great maps; but the site used to host those maps is attrocious. I'm torn in this case; I like keeping links to the maps, but because the site they are on spends such a huge percentage of the screen trying to sell storage space, I'm tempted to revert the links. Any other opinions on these? Keep, ditch, or add a disclaimer/warning next to the links? --- Barek (talk • ) - 21:42, 13 June 2006 (CDT) :I'm not going to check the links right now as I'm at work, but from what you say I think a disclaimer/warning next to them would be the least we should do. --Rainith 11:01, 14 June 2006 (CDT) Credits I can understand placing credits where we link to outside sources; but the recent map posting by Void Alliance then results in a link to their guild's website, which goes against past practice re: Guild links from the wiki (at least, links outside of user pages). Personally, I would like to see on of two solutions; either set a policy here where the credit link can be either: *no link, just mention the name, *to a site listed by ArenaNet as a fansite, or to an internal user page (who could then link to their guild if they so chose from their user page) The third option is to remain as we are now with links in the article to guild sites, which I don't favor, but would accept of course if the community supports it. --- Barek (talk • ) - 07:26, 23 June 2006 (CDT) :The map is nice with the things around it. However, the map is no way complete, although it might be 100%. I will compile my map soon and post it here instead of this so we get rid of the link to the guild AND a better map. (And I'll leave out all of the extra stuff around the map so it loads faster.) -- 07:38, 23 June 2006 (CDT) :Ah, he hasn't even got 100%, but 95%. -- 07:48, 23 June 2006 (CDT) ::There are already other maps as well, so technically his isn't even needed. However, I would like community agreement in how to handle credits within the maps section, as I'm certain this will come up again at some point. Next time the person may even have 100% explored. --- Barek (talk • ) - 07:54, 23 June 2006 (CDT) :::Oh good, a vote it is then? --Jamie 08:02, 23 June 2006 (CDT) ::::ACK! Another vote? I was hoping to reach a concensus in discussion, but if a vote is needed, then we can do one. --- Barek (talk • ) - 08:07, 23 June 2006 (CDT) :::::I like to have credit notes and I know other people want them too. I don't mind crediting the one who made the maps and that person DOES take credit in the maps themselves. The link to the guilds page is just an advertisement. I'm removing them for now. -- 09:53, 23 June 2006 (CDT) ::::::Personally, credits other than the 'compiler' should remain in the map itself. The map compiler should be the only name posted publicly here in the wiki. --- Laibcoms ( ) - July 15, 2006 Saturday, 3:15PM Philippine Time. PVP Maps I'm curious as to why there are no links to pvp maps such as arenas, HA, and the like. --Wongba 17:20, 25 June 2006 (CDT) :Probably because none are found to be linked to. - 20:16, 25 June 2006 (CDT) ::I was just checking to see if there wasn't some map section I wasn't finding so that if I did post some links, they wouldn't be already found in another area. --Wongba 20:00, 25 June 2006 (CDT) :::Please go ahead and post them. Thanks. --Karlos 21:14, 25 June 2006 (CDT) ::::well, I know that pvp maps exist on team-iq.net. but of course, as i am writing this the site is down. apparently they'll be back up monday night. --Wongba 13:38, 26 June 2006 (CDT) I have never seen any good anotated guild hall maps, which I would like to have. If anyone has a good link to one please post it on my discussion. --User:Sith Penguin Lord-- 19:16, 10 January 2007 I found a good map site and I am creating a new article to house them all Guild Hall Maps--User:Sith Penguin Lord--19:27 10 January 2007 :Don't create a new article, just link to the site from this Maps page. --Rainith 20:36, 10 January 2007 (CST) Catacombs Hope nobody minds, but I added a link to one of the maps of the Catacombs, as was suggested that I do after I updated the The_Catacombs entry with them. If you like, I can post a copy that lists the location of key items/quests/NPCs ...it'll just take me a short time to make. I'm always open to suggestions. ~ J.Kougar 05:57, 30 July 2006 (CDT) :Actualy, I'll add that in now. :) J.Kougar 07:35, 30 July 2006 (CDT) External links What's with all the external links to maps? Are guildwikians really that lazy so we can't compile our own maps? I think we should replace the external maps with maps made ourselves. Who knows when the server where the images are hosted goes down, and it would also prevent them from dissappearing. It would also solve the "Credits issue". — Galil 04:46, 1 August 2006 (CDT) :I'm compiling a Tyrian 100% map of my own. I might consider giving it to the wiki with no credit notes, but the idea of having my name on the map sounds so great that I need to think about it. -- (talk) 04:53, 1 August 2006 (CDT) ::The point wasn't to have no credits. When I said "credits issue", I was referring to the credits issue listed above. ;) I wouldn't mind if people credited their own maps, as long as it's done in the image itself, and if they are hosted here. Also, I don't think relying on other servers and webpages is that great of an idea. And that way atleast the article would be clear of credits, and it would look a whole lot cleaner. — Galil 04:59, 1 August 2006 (CDT) :::Ah, ok. Then I'll happily submit my Tyrian 100% map to the wiki, so we can ge trid of the other maps. My map doesn't have town and explorable area names thou, as I use tthe 'u' map, so we probably need to keep link(s) to maps with the names. -- (talk) 15:36, 1 August 2006 (CDT) ::::One issue is definately laziness, someone mentioned a while ago about forming a GuildWiki Mapmakers Club or something to that effect, but nothing came of it. Another issue is that the wiki can't handle large images (as in more than a couple of hundred KB) without it having errors on the page. --Rainith 17:31, 1 August 2006 (CDT) :::::I totally forgot the image size problem in the wiki. Gues I'll just add another link to the list. :P -- (talk) 21:12, 1 August 2006 (CDT) :::::: I think the issue really is the filesize, for example, my Cantha Map is open for all to host (no need to ask permission), but my version is uncompressed/lossless so the file is really huge. In fact, I'll be very glad other people will host the map as that will help keep my server load minimal. --- Laibcoms (talk | ) 05:49, 2 August 2006 (CDT) Ingame Map Found this gem yesterday while (heh) mapping: http://www.evilgreven.net/images/ingame_map.jpg - Greven 00:07, 27 August 2006 (CDT) :Hmmm, looks a lot like this map ;-D --- Barek (talk • ) - 00:13, 27 August 2006 (CDT) ::Aha, I thought I'd seen that before! - Greven 00:16, 27 August 2006 (CDT) :::this looks very similar to Anet's world map, translated to tyrian, instead of english. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 00:48, 27 August 2006 (CDT) Need the old Canthan map. does anyone have a link to the old canthan map compiled during the preview? i could really use it right now(plz dont ask why)-- Samurai snack 18:51, 27 August 2006 (CDT) Elona Maps I added a section for Elona Maps for encouraging people to submit and compile their own. The Nightfall Open World Preview Event is a week from now. Just a heads up and for order's sake. --- Laibcoms (talk | ) 03:21, 14 September 2006 (CDT) :Like I said in the preview event discussion page, I compiled a maphttp://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Image:Nightfallpreviewmap.jpg of the preview area, it's not entirely complete but I believe it has every town and most areas on it. I won't put it up myself since I'm not sure if it meets the standards, but if someone thinks it works they're welcome to put it up. Edit: Quick note, should have said that this is the map up to the 'end' of the preview, showing the steps to the last mission. I'm working at filling in all the areas and southern towns.Zephyr 20:46, 22 September 2006 (CDT) ::You're missing quite a lot on that map. I've done all the missions (got the cinematic saying "Thanks for playing! etc") and there are three missing outposts (one of which is a mission). To get them I'm afraid you'll need to do more of the primary quests, as they're protected by locked gates. RossMM 18:12, 23 September 2006 (CDT) ::I've seen your map on the Maps page and that one has all the outposts and areas (although not 100%), but the one you linked to doesn't. Therefore ignore my above post RossMM 18:22, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :Added a link to my Elona map. It's 100%, and done by a Tyrian. I was curious, though, if there would be any call for a map with all the collector and shrine info on it (what the collectors want, and the blessing at the shrine). Would anyone actually use it? Silentvex 03:27, 31 October 2006 (CST) If 161.73.43.173 would like to show me which areas of my map are entirely unexplored, I will show you a screenshot of my Elonian GMC title.Silentvex 21:51, 18 November 2006 (CST) Elona Region Maps I have added a section for Elona region maps. I have also added both Istan and Kourna region maps I have made, with 100% explored (Scanned poster), and outlined the zones like in the Tyria maps. Within the next 2-3 days I will have the Vabbi, and Desolation, maps in. I will add newer up-to-date maps (IE, in-game maps) once I have them 100% explored. PS: Sorry for the 5.24mb Kourna map. Soon I'll upload a compressed version to my server. Darkicon 11:32, 30 October 2006 (CST) ::Uploaded new Kourna map. New size is 862KB. No noticeable quality loss. Also removed paper creases in water, but not land. Darkicon 11:32, 30 October 2006 (CST) Resolution Question Perhaps someone with a better monitor can help me out with this question. I noticed that if I play GW in a window and shrink it down, at the high-level zoom the outpost icons get smaller. As I approach full screen size (1280x1024 for me), they stay pretty constant. Is there a maximum display size for the graphics, or do they continue to get bigger so a "zoomed in" screen always shows approximately the same amount of land? - Lord Ehzed 09:52, 21 November 2006 (CST) Elite Skills So people here don't make maps, they just find them? ^^ I was wondering if anyone has a map of Cantha or Elona with all the elite skills marked. Does anyone know where I can find a map like that? It would be easier to make than the Tyrian one. It would also reduce traffic to this site. I don't have any picture-editing programs or I would help. :/ I'd like to suggest that, if anyone knows how to do it. :For one, most of us make the maps ourselves. And 2, there is a program somewhere that has maps with elites marked. Darkicon 08:31, 7 January 2007 (CST) Dead links removed I removed the following dead links from the front page - archiving here in case they've simply moved and I can't find them. * Standard Map by GWonline.net 1.2MB * Interactive Flash Map by GuildWarsGuru * Guild Wars Map Project by Crossing Tyria —Dr Ishmael (talk| ) 22:44, 28 November 2006 (CST) *Cantha Continental Map v1.7.4 14.2MB ZIP by Laibcoms (Yarso Aisiele) *Updated 09/14/2006* —DeathsAngel ) 18:25, 16 January 2007 Anon map An anon has tried to post a map from Full Labeled Tyria Map @ GWfreaks.com which links here. The map is not hosted at GWFreaks, and is so slow to download (after 5 minutes, I killed the attempt) as to not be worth listing. If the map being linked to is a copy of the one from GWFreaks, then it still shouldn't be used unless we receive clarification of the alternate site even having rights to host the image (copyright, etc). --- Barek (talk • ) - 13:13, 2 December 2006 (CST) Discovered new map part? I was just playing around a bit, and then i found this, very interesting thing: http://image.to/show.php/1439_elonanewpart.gif.html (sry, no registered user) It must be north of Holdings of Chokhin, any idea what this could be?? 62.68.27.206 19:47, 9 December 2006 (CST) :Interesting. Gaile said they're adding something which they're planning on connecting to the method of maxing out the Lightbringer and Sunspear title tracks. Maybe this area is related to it. -- Gordon Ecker 20:23, 9 December 2006 (CST) How did yo 'discover' this? Been searching for any way to get there, and so far, nothing.--— [[User:Xis10al|'xis10al']] 13:06, 10 December 2006 (CST) :I 'discovered' it te same way, all those wonderful item- and skill-icons find their way here... ::I have no clue what you just said.--— [[User:Xis10al|'xis10al']] 17:38, 10 December 2006 (CST) :::I think what he's saying is that he used an image editing program to "discover" it, the same way they are used to make the icons we use here on the wiki. --Rainith 20:25, 10 December 2006 (CST) ::::Well, some kind of... But don't let's discuss about that problem, any idea what this could be? :::::No, I think we should discuss that problem - if no one else can replicate what you've done and see that area for themselves, then we have no reason to believe that you didn't just Photoshop that image together. —Dr Ishmael (talk| ) 15:05, 11 December 2006 (CST) ::::::Look, i just don't want to tell you, HOW i did this, because it is some kind of "special technique" (quote from other users, doing that too). Never wondered, how the contributers to GWiki get those nice skill icons? without borders? without hex/enchantment arrows? Never wondered, how to cut out all these icons from all the loot that perfectly? Never wondered, why FULLY discovered maps are on the net within hours after the release of a new chapter? With all missions at master's reward? Never wondered about all these things? :::::::The skills without borders are easy... look on www.guildwars.com, and you can find the entire set. Getting the map, I'm assuming involved decompressing the gw.dat file to find the unfogged map. I've seen it elsewhere too, but it's not very helpful to cartographers, since it doesn't show valid explorable areas. --Thervold 15:49, 15 December 2006 (CST) ::::::Trust me, i did NOT photoshop this image, and if this part of the map was discoverable by just walking there, i wouldn't have posted it here, because others would have found this a few weeks earlier. ::::::No, this IS part of the map, but some "hidden" part for today, that's why i'm asking here, if anybody has an idea, what this could be? Any quote by Gaile? Any hinds from The Scribe? This is no place for photoshop workings. 195.145.211.193 06:42, 12 December 2006 (CST) :::::: Prehaps it is just something they were going to put in, but didn't make it to final release and they just just blocked it off and hid it? — Skuld 06:54, 12 December 2006 (CST) :I would say it is an arena like the Dynastic Tombs, i always wondered why there was a lack of arenas. Possibly this was one that was made but never implemented. Also, by hiding the arrows and darkness, i think you are referring to the trick with taking off the black overlay in the minimap window using some form of hack or using a computer that doesn't meet the requirements of the game, see: User_talk:Graywing and hence not showing up the overlays. I think someone else would need to verify the existence of this map area anomoly. Xeon 06:56, 12 December 2006 (CST) :Oh wait i just remembered, gw.com has an icon package somewhere, i suspect thats what gwwiki used. Xeon 07:20, 12 December 2006 (CST) There is no "fog of war" at all on this map (no blurred border and away from walkable paths), perhaps from a dev or during an alpha test? Corsaire 09:27, 12 December 2006 (CST) ::Yes, there are skill packages, but the ones for factions came months after the icons were here on GWiki. But im no dev (what would i give, to be one? ) and no alpha tester. But the input from Xeon is nice. Arena sounds good. It looks a bit like a pyramid, what about a "King of the pyramid" scenario? 84.152.3.69 11:23, 12 December 2006 (CST) :::The temple is an aztec pyramid design, im going to throw in another guess and say this is a Team V Team pvp arena, involving a capture location and a ghosty. Halls of Heroes style. The only thing that that gets me is the size of the map area for that guess. Apart from the temple thing i just added, im would say everything else from now on is speculation. Xeon 02:48, 13 December 2006 (CST) Bit of Googling helps a lot, here is my how to do it guide.. it never hurts to share stuff... And to show some result, here is that hidden part stitched together Graywing 08:54, 13 December 2006 (CST) :Never.. thanx for the link.. Corsaire 09:02, 13 December 2006 (CST) :: More on the mysterious map, it also shows on the map textures of the hidden city, but different. :::Graywing, *sigh*, FIRST: U r breaking the EULA doing this (just for info...), and SECOND: All users able to do this, keep this secret for themselves, 'cause now every noobie will reverse engineer all textures, and this is something, one has to find out for oneself, NOT by reading how-to's. That's why Gw Texture Editor was NEVER made public. This is some kind of technique reserved to those, who acquire it via learning-by-doing. That's my point of view, and i highly recommend u to remove this how-to. Please. 84.152.52.116 10:29, 13 December 2006 (CST) ::: *edit* And please don't recommend PS, GIMP with DDS plug-in works ten times better and is open-source. ::::Hey Mr. Anonymous-IP-Address, quit being such an uptight elitist asshat - why the hell did you ever post on GuildWiki in the first place if you wanted to keep that a frikkin' secret? The name of the game here is sharing, helping the community; not "Nyah nyah, lookit me, I can do this and you can't!" And hey, weren't you breaking the EULA yourself just by posting that image (that you reverse-engineered from the textures owned by ArenaNet) in the first place? I'm pretty sure you were. ::::Thank you for providing that info, Graywing. The rest of us will have a much easier time believing things like this now. —Dr Ishmael (talk| ) 10:50, 13 December 2006 (CST) :::::If you actually read the EULA you would know that you are not breaking it by posting guildwars content on a non profit fan-base, and you would also know you are doing it on the thin gray line of reverse engineering (you are dumping a memory buffer for textures, not intercepting application calls, modifying memory sectors or hooking it with proxies.. you are reading open content that any direct-x application broadcasts). :::::But even if its breaking the EULA, then you can file a large amount of data on this wiki under illegal. So the next question arises, "why on earth would I post this guide?". My opinion is that loads of these files are actually more beneficial for the community, even if they are acquired the wrong way. I'd rather see a nice crisp icon then a blurred and stretched one. :::::And for all those people who rather kept this method a secret because it made them feel elite "shame on you", this wiki is for sharing information to help out other people, and if you don't want to help out people but rather help your own egoism grow, then fine by me but you are not really helping out this way to extend this wiki. But a sincere thank you to all the people who used this trick and contributed to the community rather then brag about being so 1337.Graywing 13:01, 13 December 2006 (CST) ::::::I probably went a bit overboard in reacting to the Anon-user's elitism, and for that I apologize to everyone. ::::::Again, thank you for sharing this, Graywing. If anyone wants to try this but doesn't have Photoshop, just replace the first two applications listed in Graywing's guide with these: ::::::# The Gimp (Windows installer; click on Downloads for other platforms) ::::::# DDS Plug-in for Gimp ::::::I'm having a lot of fun playing around with this. ^_^ —Dr Ishmael (talk| ) 13:32, 13 December 2006 (CST) :::::::For the record. Anonymous, your behavior is disguisting. You come here to show off a "new find" but do not want to share how, then you make everyone feel bad about how they can't figure it out "Ever wonder how all these people on the wiki get all those images?" as if everyone in the room knows it but the poor reader. Then when someone else shares the info, you scold him for, lol, violating the EULA (as if you didn't) ans then you scold him for sharing it cause "noobs" will now be able to do what your highness was able to do and finally, you scold him for recommended Photoshop instead of Gimp (all he did was post the link). Dude, you have MAJOR character issues. --Karlos 13:49, 13 December 2006 (CST) Let's precise my statement: I love the wiki, 'cause everyone can contibute. And i want people to know, hoe to do this, because this makes the wiki better, of course. No discussion about that. BUT up to yesterday, just a few ppl knew how to do this, and it worked fine. NOW everyone can do this, AND Anet is reading these posts. What about just a few lines of source code in the Gw.exe, checking if D3DRipper is working? Sending a message directly to ANet and banning your accounts? THAT is, what will happen. Everyone, how finds out FOR HIMSELF, is welcome to do so, and i hoped a lot of ppl would find out. I was not the first who discovered it, there were a lot of ppl before me, but everyone can google it for oneself (i needed about an hour of searching, before i get my first textures, this is just no time). I really believe, that ANet is banning accounts now, and it will be much more harder and dangerous to get all the icons, everyone could benefit from. THATS why i wanted to keep it secret, NOT 'cause noone should know how to do this. 195.145.211.193 02:53, 14 December 2006 (CST) :Anet really does not have the resources or will to patroll all of the talk pages in the wiki. Regular users will easily notice stuff like this, but I don't believe that Anet will. Also, the wikis policy currently is to NOT prevent submitting any information that Anet may not like, although we are ready to remove something if Anet specifically asks us to. Actually posting bugs and such is encouraged as we then have the possibility to report them to Anet. However, posting guides to hacking the game etc is forbidden. This stuff falls into the gray middle area, but I think it's okay to post this here. This isn't tempering with the game itself for any benefit in the game. If Anet decides to act against this it's their choice and if you are willing to take the risk of getting caught and banned (if they really really want to do that) then be my guest. However, don't come here blaming that we are exposing you or anyone else. Should a murderer whine to someone who saw the murder "Why did you tell to the cops? Now they are able to cath me!" -- (talk) 10:10, 14 December 2006 (CST) ::To Mr. Anon, if ANet starts banning accounts now, and yours gets banned, you have no one but yourself to blame, as you brought it up. --Rainith 12:04, 14 December 2006 (CST) :::I didn't brought it up, plz remember all the stuff gathered in this way before me. But i got the greatest discussion, thats true. To give my a name (I don't like Anon, tell me pHoeniX for the first time). 84.152.40.12 14:29, 14 December 2006 (CST) :::: "I 'discovered' it te same way, all those wonderful item- and skill-icons find their way here..." That is called "bringing it up". -- James Sumners 14:32, 14 December 2006 (CST) :::::Come on, you don't really want to tell me, you never thought about that? Look here, others thought about that too, long long time before me. pHoeniX 195.145.211.193 01:57, 15 December 2006 (CST) :Ok this conversation is going no where now. Xeon 03:55, 15 December 2006 (CST) ::Agreed.--— [[User:Xis10al|'xis10al']] 05:50, 15 December 2006 (CST) :::Agreed as well, the 'secret' is out now, everybody expressed why its good or no good, so let it rest and lets all get back to enjoying Guild Wars Graywing 15:23, 15 December 2006 (CST) ::::kk, let's hope ANet won't be acting as i expect them to do and everything is fine. pHoeniX 62.68.27.68 18:29, 15 December 2006 (CST)